Después del gusto que venga el disgusto
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Finalmente tenían su día e iban a disfrutarlo enormemente. Los nuevos productos Weasley necesitaban algunas víctimas./Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Palabras Navideñas" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"


_**Disclaimer:**__ Todo esto no me pertenece, si no a la genial J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa del reto especial "Palabras Navideñas" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"_

**Las palabras son: Obsesión, Medalla, Oro, Adolescencia, Vida, Sombrero, Amigos, Amanecer, Calcetines, Semejanza, Nobleza** y **Vacaciones.**

* * *

_**Después del gusto que venga el disgusto**_

* * *

.

El _**amanecer **_se asomaba tímidamente en matices rosados y dorados iluminando el castillo, parecía que sería un día especial a juzgar por los cientos de adornos que cubrían los pasillos y por el movimiento de los últimos días, aunque empezara de una manera un tanto peculiar…

— ¡James Sirius Potter! —el grito de Rose Weasley fue lo primero que se escuchó esa mañana de navidad, cuando todos apenas se despertaban.

El adolescente de quince años pasó su mano por su cabello castaño rojizo, se puso las gafas y mandó un beso coqueto en dirección de una de sus más estrictas primas, luego tuvo que esquivar el pesado libro que la furiosa pelirroja mandó en su dirección. Fred (que se desperezaba en su cama) y él hicieron un gesto de dolor cuando uno de los posteles de la cama se astilló ante la fuerza, si ese libro (Hogwarts: Una historia, edición renovada) le hubiese acertado estaría en la enfermería ya. Lo sabía por experiencia propia.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste? —siseó la muchacha entrecerrando los ojos y buscando algo más pesado que tirarle.

James le ofreció una amplia sonrisa de inocencia.

—Hermosa primita favorita, si me dijeses de que me hablas…

—No te hagas el tonto ¡Nadie más se atrevería a esconder todos mis libros! —chilló haciendo una rabieta de lo indignada que estaba, algo tan poco propio de ella que Fred río tan escandalosamente que se cayó de la cama despertando a Frank, Matt y Harvet, sus compañeros de año.

Rose le lanzó una mirada fulminante, cogió un pequeño libro que tenía entre su túnica y lo lanzó al verlo levantarse con tal puntería que devolvió a su primo al suelo. Matt se revolcó de risa esa vez, Frank y Harvet se escondieron bajo las sabanas e intentaron que la Weasley no les viera reírse en silencio.

— ¡No que le habías escondido los libros! —se quejó el pelirrojo desde el suelo con una marca roja en la frente.

—Lo intenté al menos —reconoció James muerto de risa. Miró a su adorable primita echar chispas por los ojos y se amedrentó un poco, las Weasley daban miedo — Espera, no me digas que tienes más libros escondidos entre la ropa, ¿verdad? —dudó cuando Rose le dedicó una sonrisa que prometía dolor y se apresuró a hablar —No entiendo tu _**obsesión**_ por los libros pero esta vez tengo motivos.

—Tienes diez segundos —dijo la pelirroja con furia.

—No exageres.

—Nueve.

—Rose…

—Ocho.

—Pero…

—Cuatro.

— ¡No que ocho!

— ¡Dos!

— ¡Ah, está bien, maldita sea! —resopló indignado ante la risas de sus amigos. Era increíble como sus primas podían ser tan malditamente aterradoras, y luego decían que ellas eran toda inocencia —Es Navidad.

—Que va, y yo apenas me entero —respondió en tono mordaz.

James rodó los ojos.

—Es para pasarlo en familia, nada de libros hoy —La respuesta sorprendió a Rose y desarmó su furia para el alivio de todos. James podía ser realmente un dolor de cabeza, travieso y descarado como era, pero si había algo que él siempre valoraba era la familia, lo ponía por encima de todo. Y los Weasley eran una familia inmensa, habían pasado y pasarían siempre las navidades entre risas, nieve y _**calcetines**_ llenos regalos, los libros tenían que ser olvidados.

—Pero mis estudios…—balbuceó Rose.

—Por favor, tío Ron tiene razón cuando dice que sacaste el cerebro de tía Hermione, tú no necesitas estudiar, lo sabes todo. Lo tuyo es masoquismo.

Rose lanzó una mirada airada y peligrosa pero James solo sonrió adorablemente, el tipo de sonrisas que dedicaba a su madre cuando quería librarse de un castigo injusto en su opinión; pero, oh, Ginny Potter ya estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de chantaje emocional y no caía. Rose tampoco, de cualquier forma, parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo pasar porque recogió sus dos libros y se fue no sin antes amenazarlo de muerte si sus libros no regresaban en su orden y clasificación exacta, a su mini biblioteca personal en su cuarto en las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Cuando el cabello rojo y espeso de Rose desapareció tras la puerta todos saltaron de su cama, en caso de Fred del suelo, y se lanzaron sobre su inmensa pila de regalos. A excepción de Harvet que era nacido de muggles, los otros chicos se habían criado en conjunto en una familia que estaba dispuesta más allá de los lazos de sangre. Cuando James hablaba de eso no solo se refería a la extensa familia de su madre, sino también a los amigos más cercanos de sus tíos y padres. Por ejemplo los padrinos de Albus, Neville y Hannah, y los padrinos de Lilly, Luna y Rolf, eran los más cercanos sin duda a sus padres y tíos, James había crecido prácticamente unido a Frank y los gemelos Scamander del mismo modo que a Fred y Matt, cuyo padre era el mejor amigo del padre de Fred.

Lo cual significada sin duda alguna _muchos_ regalos, demasiados. Y adolescentes o no, el placer que producía el rasgar el papel y descubrir lo que había debajo era algo que nadie se los quitaría.

Ese año a diferencia de todos los pasados, la mayoría de los alumnos habían optado por quedarse en Hogwarts de tercero para arriba, algo en lo que por supuesto James Sirius y todos sus diversos primos y _**amigos**_ habían colaborado. Pasar aunque sea un año en Hogwarts en Navidad era algo que deseaban toda la retafila de Weasley y los más cercanos a ellos, la propuesta había sido bienvenida de buena manera por los padres que habían entendido el deseo de sus retoños y aprovechar de paso unas merecidas _**vacaciones**__._

Habrían de aprovechar que el profesor Slughorn los adoraba por ser hijos de quienes eran y había intercedido por ellos para dejarlos tener aquella fiesta en el Gran Comedor.

Vamos, que estaban en medio de la _**adolescencia**_**,** con todas las hormonas encima, necesitaban, gozar, relajarse y disfrutar de ese día.

Esas habían sido las palabras de James y todos les secundaron.

Y finalmente tenían su día.

E iban a disfrutarlo enormemente.

Los nuevos productos Weasley necesitaban algunas víctimas.

.

—. —

.

Si existiera una _**medalla**_ para la genialidad sin duda ellos la tendrían con creces.

James no dudaba de eso.

— ¡Te mataré, James! —le dijo Fred sin articular palabras mientras veía el muérdago que colgaba sobre su cabeza con terror. Al bajar la mirada se topó de lleno con la mirada avergonzada y dubitativa de Juliana Thomas, su compañera del equipo de _Quidditc_h y la chica por la que estaba loquito desde cuarto.

No sabía qué hacer y los aplausos, vítores y silbidos burlones de sus compañeros no ayudaban mucho.

James rió encantado y divertido.

Así Fred aprendería que no debía jugarle a él nada si no quería que se lo devolvieran.

Mariet le había perseguido a capa y espada furiosa con varita en manos cuando la besó accidentalmente. No había sido su intención, no es que no hubiese querido besarla, Merlín, que gustaba de la pelirroja malgeniada desde tercero, pero no así. Fred le había empujado directo a los brazos de la muerte.

Había costado parte de su dignidad, la mitad de sus ahorros y algunas otras chucherías importantes para que su hermano y su prima decidieran ayudarle a eliminar la maldición que le lanzó la pelirroja _adorada._

—Eres despiadado —le dijo Nice sobre los gritos de "Beso, Beso".

—Nah, solo le di un empujoncito. Como él me lo dio a mí, para eso estamos los primos.

"Beso, Beso"

Nice le rió la broma.

—La _**nobleza **_no forma parte de sus cualidades.

—Le di un boleto directo al paraíso, no me ofendas, Nice.

— ¡Beso! ¡Beso!

— ¡Pero cállense ya! —gritó Fred sonrojado — ¡Ni la beso ni nada!

— ¿Ah, no? —gritó Juliana roja de la furia y la humillación —¿Tan poco cosa soy, Weasley?

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no! —gritó sujetándola cuando ella intentó irse. — ¡Espera!

—Uh, eso dolió —dijeron James y Nice haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando Juliana alzó la pierna y le asestó un golpe durísimo en la entrepierna.

—Bueno, bueno…—dijo James en tono solemne yendo hacia donde su primo se retorcía del dolor ante las risas de todos —. Ya habrá otra oportunidad —le repitió las palabras que él le dijo después de la maldición de Mariet.

Lo único que obtuvo fue la mirada fulminante de su primo.

James sonrió, risueño.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a jugarle algunos bromas a los noviecitos de nuestras primas? Es mejor que seguir vengándonos entre nosotros, no acabamos hoy.

—Trato hecho —dijo entre dientes Fred con dolor —, pero espera a que acabe el día.

—Tú espera a que acabe el año.

—Son un par de críos —dijo Nice con suficiencia mientras les pasaba de largo e iba besuquearse con un chico de séptimo.

James y Fred formaron una sonrisa de inocencia que nadie creía. Tal vez Eunice solo era prima de James pero para todos era como si fuese una Weasley y nadie, nadie se metía con una Weasley a menos que tuviera la aprobación y sello de James, Fred y todos los otros primos y familiares.

Ese tipo (y todos) se iba a arrepentir por el resto de su mísera _**vida**_**.**

**.**

—.—

.

— ¡JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! —el chillido rabiosa de la directora McGonagall no era algo novedoso. Cada día se escuchaba de lo mismo, ya sea con James o cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley o los más cercanos.

Después de todos los merodeadores nuevos eran más y estaban para sacar canas por más años de los que la directora podía tener o tendría.

Ese día nadie se había escapado, ni aunque fuese Navidad, ni aunque el castillo estuviese reluciente y listo para la fiesta de la noche. Ni aunque ellos mismo hubiesen colaborado con la decoración, preparativos y la comida.

Porque de la comida especialmente deberían preocuparse. A mitad del almuerzo uno a uno, alumnos de las cuatro casas habían ido parándose para recitar las cosas más bochornosas que podían guardar. Casi nadie había escapado de aquella pesada broma, ni siquiera todos los familiares del revoltoso James, pues algunos como la pequeña Lily (James había dado un "sí" victorioso cuando la vio caer) habían dicho en voz alta secretos íntimos. Como que estaba enamorada de Lorcan Scamander (a James se le borró la sonrisa).

Y Lorcan Scamander le había dicho que también estaba enamorado de ella.

Y luego Scorpius se había levantado recitando su amor eterno a Rose.

— ¡Pero si tu ni siquiera tocaste la comida! —gritó James furioso.

—Bueno, en algún momento tenía que decirlo —dijo él perezoso y burlón — ¿a que no te gusta que tus bromas se vuelvan contra ti?

— ¡Te mato!

— ¡Preocúpate por celar a tu hermana y no a mí! —le chilló Rose cogiendo el libro que estaba leyendo y lanzándole.

— ¡Si te atreves a intervenir le escribiré a papá! —amenazó Lily echando fuego por los ojos —. ¡Te vas a arrepentir James! ¡Te lo juro!

— ¡Eh, tu! ¡Quita tus sucias garras de mi hermana! —reclamó Fred furibundo en dirección a un Slytherin que ni corto ni perezoso había ido a besar a Roxane Weasley.

—Y es así como todo se vuelve en contra de ustedes —se burló Dominique sentándose en las piernas de su novio —. Les dije que no jugaran con fuego.

—Porque se iban a quemar —dijo Eunice deleitándose con su casi fracaso.

James le sonrió agriamente, si querían guerra, guerra tendrían. Agitó la varita y cada uno de los que habían comido algo, comenzaron a escupir plumas.

Fred hizo lo mismo, aunque su hechizo colisionó contra los aprovechados.

Ver como todo se reestablecía a su orden natural le dijo a James que era hora de huir, cogió la escoba que tenía guardada bajo la mesa, hizo una reverencia, subió, pateó el suelo junto a Fred y voló para escapar. Recuperó el buen humor al ver a los imbéciles de Scorpius y Lorcan en el suelo bailando sin parar.

Lily gritó.

Rose buscó más libros que tirarle.

Y la directora McGonagall los persiguió, _**sombrero **_en mano, chillando furibunda e indignada cuando vio todo el caos que se estaba armando. Las confesiones continuaban, pero James no iba a quedarse allí más tiempo.

Buscó a alguien entre la multitud.

Mariet parecía querer lanzarle algo así que mejor ni se le acercó, pero Rosiet, la hermana menor de su amada, y su mejor amiga le miraba con una ceja arqueada. No había probado bocado, seguramente anticipando algo.

Fue hacia ella haciendo girar entre sus dedos su amuleto de la buena suerte.

Rosiet parecía increíblemente divertida mientras le observaba volar en la escoba bajo los chillidos indignados de la directora. Alzó una copa de jugo de calabaza, fingió tomar un sorbo y le sonrió. James armó una de sus sonrisas matadoras y esquivando a sus profesores y su amada directora fue hacia ella colgando boca abajo para rozarle la oreja y el cabello. Rosiet rió cuando el chico le dio una de sus medias sonrisas y le tiró algo pequeño y brillante antes de escapar, ella lo atrapó al vuelo, era una moneda de **_oro_**, un galeón falso, había visto uno de esos antes, era de Sortilegios Weasley y aunque parecía una insignificancia su precio era descomunal. Poquísimos magos eran los que se podían dar el lujo de tener tan solo uno de esos tesoros, cuya producción fue prácticamente limitada a casi todos. Era una moneda mágica de la suerte, edición especial a juzgar por la inscripción a un lado de la serie falsa.

Llevó su mano a su cabello y a su oreja sintiendo aun el roce del muchacho, así que eso había hecho, un pequeño truquito muggle y al mismo tiempo le había obsequiado algo.

James Sirius Potter podía ser un descarado adolescente travieso, pero había que otorgarle sus méritos, era encantador.

Lo lanzó al aire, la moneda brillaba en un tono plata cuando cayó, y un mensaje había aparecido en su superficie.

"_Vuela al éxtasis, cuando desciendas tu corazón te mostrara tu más grande anhelo"_

Rosiet sonrió. Amaba volar.

.

—.—

.

James peleó con el nudo de la corbata durante dos horas antes de rendirse.

Rodó los ojos, hizo una mueca y decidió que le pediría ayuda después a Rose. Entonces recordó que Rose había amenazado con lanzarse su biblioteca entera cuando lo encontrara, mejor no. Pensó en Lily, pero ella ya debía estar maquinando alguna venganza despiadada por lo sucedido en el almuerzo.

Pensó…mejor no pensaba en nadie, sus primas estaban echando chispas por los ojos aun, incluso Dominique y Eunice, cuando después se habían metido con sus novios.

Se quitó la corbata y la tiró a la cama.

— ¿Quién la necesita? —se preguntó airado.

—Seguro que tú —le dijo Fred entrando a la sala común ya vestido con la túnica elegante — ¿Cómo te va, Jamie? —preguntó burlón.

—Mejor que a ti —le respondió sin dejarse intimidar —. Tengo cita.

Fred le fulminó con la mirada al recordar la escena de Juliana.

—Sin tu maravilloso plan yo también lo tendría.

—Buen, aun te quedan las reservas.

—Me quedarían si no fuese porque están indignadas por lo sucedido en el almuerzo.

—Mujeres, la _**semejanza**_ que tienen entre ellas es aterradora —resopló James —. Al menos Rosiet no se enojó.

—Es porque ella no cayó víctima —le recordó Fred —. De lo contrario ya la tendrías también pidiendo tu cabeza.

—Sí, bueno, al menos queda ella. Las amigas tienen sus lados buenos.

—Lo que digas. Vámonos ya, la fiesta va a comenzar.

Salieron en tropel encontrando al resto de sus compañeros en la sala común. Matt, Harvet y Frank aunque no contentos con lo que también habían sufrido, les sonrieron algo burlones por su suerte. El castigo de McGonagall era tan exagerado que James dudaba que terminaran antes del fin de curso.

Pero, bueno, después del gusto que venga el disgusto.

Había una gran fiesta para disfrutar.

.

* * *

Sin mucho que decir, espero que les guste :3

Gracias por leer.

Bella.


End file.
